The Price
by Ragged-Writer
Summary: Red Riding Hood just wanted to be free, too bad Rumplestilskin forgot to mention the price. T-for blood and situations. Muti fic. New Chapter:To Kill A Dragon Next chapter: Paying the Piper.
1. All Magic Comes with a Price

"You get back in this house this instant!" The voice behind her yelled. Turning about, ebony hair whipped her face before falling past her shoulder as hazel eyes glared at the old woman who shouted at her. Rose Red stared at her Granny, noting ever wrinkle upon her face wondering if her Granny had always been this old. Clutching her red cape around her tighter she stood her ground.

"No! I'm done with this Granny! I want to explore the woods!" In truth Rose knew she sounded like a child but it didn't matter. Having been cooped up in her Granny's house since her parents death she was ready for some freedom.

"Rose Red, you get back in the house this instant!" Granny yelled again, crossing her arms as she stared at her wild child. Ever since she had hit her teenage years she longed to be free from the house in the woods. Granny had tried everything to keep the girl happy and in the house as the woods in the land of Riamh tar éis were full of dangers and vile creatures. However, the old woman's pleas did nothing to stop the young woman's desires.

"No!" With that she threw a nap stack over her red cape cover shoulder and turned away. Her feet carried her down the path to the woods as Granny's pleas fell on deaf ears. With each step Rose felt more and more confident as the house became smaller and smaller. Soon the only thing she could see behind her were trees. The sounds of the forest filled her ears as she continued along the path, enjoying her sense of freedom. And she knew of one thing that could make sure that freedom last her whole life.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" Turning her hazel eyes caught sight of a man leaning against the tree. Rose knew that she couldn't call him a man as she studied him further. His skin, it was the color of gold dust that she had seen once when she was child. Her hazel eyes were held by his own chocolate ones, as if he were judging her and finding her lacking. His black vest gleamed in the sunlight causing the red of his tunic and pants to stand out even more.

"Rumpelstilskin…" She breathed out. A crooked and wicked smirk covered his face as she said his name.

"Ah if it isn't little Rose Red. Shouldn't be out in the woods alone Red." Rose recoiled as Rumpelstilskin's face was now inches from her own. Out of instinct she pressed a dagger against his stomach. Looking down he let out a wicked cackle before dancing around her.

"Oh the kitten's got claws. Now dearie, why are you in my woods? Best scamper back to that Granny of yours before you get hurt." Rumpelstilskin made a shooing motion with his hand. Rose Red bristled at this before speaking.

"And if I came to make a bargain with you?" She asked, crossing her arms still holding the dagger tightly. He raised an eyebrow and spoke again.

"Oh? What could little Rose Red want with me, hmm?" The crooked grin had returned to the golden skinned imp's face. The next words seemed to stop time itself.

"I want my freedom." The sentence hung in the air before Rumpelstilskin cackled holding his sides briefly and wiping away a fake tear.

"Ah but you're free as a lark dearie. What need have you for freedom?" He asked sarcastically, a calloused hand stroking her face. Rose recoiled in disgust barely surpressing the urge to stab him and just settled on shuddering instead.

"I'm not free. I'm bound to my Granny and her rules. I want to live my own life and do it by my terms not hers. But maybe your magic isn't strong enough." She taunted. Within a few seconds after issuing those words Rose found herself forced back into a tree, Rumpekstilskin's hand clamped tightly around her neck cutting off her air. The look of rage in his eyes paralyzed her as fear gripped her limbs.

"My magic not strong enough?" He growled before speaking in a low, angry tone. " My magic is far more powerful than a prattling child like you could understand." She felt her body sprawl onto the ground as he tossed her there. Glaring at him, she pushed herself up on the palms of her hands, trying to control her fear. Rumpelstilskin tilted his head at her form before holding a hand out to her.

"Well, now dearie, I believe you said that you wanted a deal?" She nodded trying to contain her excitement. "But are you sure? After all, all magic comes with a _price_." He placed an emphasis on the last word making it weigh on her mind. However, she pushed it out of her mind and stared at him.

"Name your price and I'll pay it." Rose stated flinching a bit as a contract appeared with a loud pop along with a quill.

"My price, well I'll collect that late Red. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line and then you are free. " She reached out for the quill and quickly signed her name, not noticing Rumpelstilskin's smirk turn into an evil small.

"Excellent, " snapping his fingers the contract disappeared and turned into a small vial that hummed and glowed a dark green color. "Drink this and under the light of the full moon tonight you'll gain your freedom." With that he disappeared back into the forest vanishing as quickly as he had appeared. Holding the vial in her hand, Rose marveled at how it pulsed and hummed in her palm. Looking behind her she noticed that the sun had almost set and downed the potion. She coughed at the vile taste, wiping her lips with the back of her ungloved hand. As she wrapped her cloak around her tighter, her feet began to carry her back to the cottage. As the moon began to show, she felt her body get hotter and hotter. Rose attempted to remove her cape when a pain greater than any she had ever felt in her life. Falling to her knees, she screamed and felt her bones pop and muscles twist as her screams morphed into howls at the moon.

The next morning, she awoke in Granny's house, in her cape and shredded shirt and skirt and very confused. Slowly Rose pulled herself out of bed upon weak knees, clutching the frame of her bed for support. A pounding headache was making her sick to her stomach as she carried herself into the wash room. Looking into the mirror, she felt her heart seize as she stared at her reflection. Dark red blood covered her face from the tip of her right eye to the edge of her chin. Her breath came out in short gasps as she noticed her hands were covered in blood as well.

"Granny!" She screamed running through the house to her grandmother's room and was met with a sight of carnage. Rose felt her knees give way as she held her mouth open in a silent scream.

"There now, what a lovely payment you've given me. Human sacrifice is such a wondrous gift. " Whipping her head around she saw Rumplestilskin leaning against the door frame that seemed to have deep claw like marks in it.

"What-I don't-" Rose could barely form the words through her tears. Rumpelstilskin just looked at her before smirking at her.

"Aww how precious. You don't remember. Well then let me jog your memory. I think you howled at the moon first." Her heart began to hammer against her rib cage as the memories began to flood back to her. The feeling of her now fur covered limbs as she sped through the forest, her ears twitching at the top of her head while her tail wagged as she ran. And the hunger…the hunger that screamed for flesh. And the only thing that had been close by was her-Rose's eyes widened and she retched up her stomach on the floor.

"Ah tell me how did Granny taste?" The voice behind her asked in sick glee.

"Shut up, I'll murder you!" She roared , feeling her body start to change. An unseen force knocked her down as he knelt down cooing at her.

"Ah ah ah not so fast Rosy. Don't you remember, all magic comes with a price?" Thudding feet interrupted their conversation, causing the magic dealer to cackle in glee.

"Ah my dear Queen, here she is the wolf girl." Rose looked up to see an imposing woman in a black bodice style shirt with tight black pants and boots. An outer black coat lined with silver and ebony hair pulled into a high ponytail. A single narrow eyebrow was raised at her.

"This is what you promised me Rumpelstilskin? I find it hard to believe that this girl responsible for all this." The polish voice of the Queen said as she stared at her. Rose growled and lunged at Queen, feeling the fur cover her skin once more before begin harshly knocked down with a yelp of pain.

"And do you think I would disappoint you like that dearie? No no, now I want information on that miller girl that ran from her end of the deal." Looking up she found herself held under a boot of a guard watching the exchange between the imp and the woman. Reaching into the strap of her bodice style shirt, the woman held out a piece of paper.

"Here, now be off with you." The queen ordered causing Rumpelstilskin to take a bow.

"Again, always pleasure doing business with you desperate souls. " He said before disappearing into thin air. Rose shuddered as the Queen turned her attention to her.

"I think you'll make an excellent pet for me to unleash on Snow White. Take her to the training grounds." The Queen ordered leaving the room. As the soldiers dragged her away the hood of her cape fell over her face, hiding the tears of shame that fell upon the ground

_And the mother said to the girl in the little red hood, "do not stray from the path my dear one for you do not know what wicked creatures lie in the forest, waiting to eat you whole."_

I blame Tumblr for this. I was reading somewhere about how Red Riding Hood might be a werewolf and under The Evil Queen's thumb or something like that made this…I might add onto it but for now it's a one shot as I have other things to catch up on.


	2. Scars of A Hunter

Scars of a Hunter

When they first threw the shivering girl at his feet and told him to teach her how to hunt and fight he laughed. Being a hunter could not be taught. However a _gentle _squeeze on his heart from the Queen reminded him of his place, as her pet. So he took out his rage on the fair skinned girl, treasuring every cry of pain and blood flowing from wounds he created with the wooden or steel weapons they used. At night when the Huntsman would stroll to his court yard, he could hear her screams, inhuman and pierced something within him that he thought his captor had killed. And accompanying her screams were the cracking of whips and the orders of the Queen to break her newest weapon.

A month into her training he finally called her by her name. Having swept her feet out from under her, he glared at her fallen form. "Get up Rose Red before I make you get up." The smile on her face was quick and brief but he could see why others had loved her in the past. Or even called her beautiful. It was a small kindness but it would not be the last he would show her.

Three months in and Rose was finally able to hold her own against a pack of the Queen's guards. He stood above the courtyard where she was fighting listening to the clang of metal against metal. Rose's hands were flying through the air as she was on the defensive using the sword in her hand to parry the blows meant to maim her. Already her body had so many scars from this training, the sessions done by his own hands, and as his captor would refer to it her _refining of her weapon_.

"Hmmm, I wonder if she'll unleash it again." The Evil Queen purred next to him. Being the man he was, the Huntsman just shrugged. In truth it was during the second month he had faced Rose's _unique_ form. He had managed to subdue the beast side but not without getting a nasty set of scars on his leg.

"I doubt she'll unleash Tala." He could feel more than see the eyebrow raise. "It means wolf. I thought it fitting." She nodded as the two of them watched the fight below, he winced when she was disarmed. However a small smile made it to his face when Rose turned an attackers weapon onto another guard running him through. However another sword strike hit her shoulder, cutting through her armor and causing a cry of pain to be issued from Rose's lips before it turned into a vicious snarl. The Huntsman closed his eyes and felt the Queen drape her body of his.

"Oh look Pet, Tala came out again." Slowly opening his brown eyes, he shuttered at the howl's from Tala's lips. It was as if another person had taken over the body of the girl he knew and he continued to watch the transformation with a sick interest. The armor was torn apart and shredded as the girl's body became taller and more muscular. Black fur replaced skin as clawed hands were held up in front of sharp wicked looking fangs that belonged to black muzzle. Howling Tala crotched on the ground, running on all fours and becoming a beast of destruction with claws that slashed and howls that did nothing but enhanced the sounds of dying men's screams. Later that night when she came back to being Rose (_his Rose, lovely beautiful Rose who would smile and make the hurt in his chest a tad less)_ the Huntsmen held her as she cried and tried to make her forget the feeling of blood on her hands.

Six months passed since her arrival when the Queen decided a new training method was in order. He could only stand and watched as a young girl with long dark brown hair and innocent blue eyes. The Huntsman growled as he watch Rose back away and look at the Queen. "No." It was the first time since she had come here did Rose openly defy the Queen. A swift back hand sent her to the floor as the Queen glared at her, standing up and kicking the down girl.

"You will do what I say when I say now, kill her!" Rarely did the Queen yell but when she did it would be enough to stop a dragon he mused briefly. He found himself unable to stop watching the scene before him. Rose caught the dagger that the Queen had thrown her. It was a wicked looking thing, curved with jagged edges and was gleaming in the sun. Slowly she walked forward clutching the dagger tightly as the soon to be victim pleaded for her life. The Huntsman found himself unable to tear his gaze away as Rose hugged the other girl and plunged the gun into her gut. Something in him stirred as he watched the assassin in training cradled the girl and crying _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ over and over again. The Queen had enough and snapped her fingers, having her guards take Rose away. He knew that she would be beaten for her disobedience and turned his hands into fits, angry he couldn't help her. That night as he held her through the nightmares, a single tear made its way down his face.

Four months after that he found himself fighting her again. In the past four months, he watched her become emotionless, distant, everything that the Evil Queen wanted her to be. She had even gain control of her other form, able to shift within a moment's notice and be more than just a mindless beast. He blocked her short sword and danced away from the thrust of her dagger. The Huntsman hated that he was fighting her and was trying to turn off the memories (_The feeling of her lips upon his, how her hair covered his chest, how her laugh would warm something within him)_ that came with looking at her.

She lashed out at him again, knocking away his sword before delivering a punishing kick to his ribs sending him to his knees. Before he could get up, steel was touching both sides of his neck. The Huntsman looked up at Rose, cloaked in a blood red cape, black pants and a blood red tunic and corset over that. Her hazel eyes held nothing in them but death and sadness. He smiled a sad smile at her, noticing a small tear making its way down her cheek.

"Shush, Rosie, don't cry love." He said softly as the Evil Queen moved towards them.

"Well, well, pet, you've managed to defeat my best fighter. " She softly chuckled as she moved around Rose, stroking the girl's hair, looking down at the Huntsman. "And now, what to do with you?" He glared up at her, hoping she would kill her. The Evil Queen laughed as she stared at him, before turning to Rose.

"Remove your weapons from his neck, pet and kneel. "Rose did as she said, dropping to one knee and bowing her head.

"Your orders to hunt down Snow White. Head to the stable and take a horse and don't return until you bring me her corpse." Rose bowed her head further.

"Yes my queen." With that Rose turned causing the blood red cape to flutter in the breeze, allowing him to briefly catch a glance at the scars upon her back.

"For what it's worth Red, I'm sorry," he whispered as she disappeared from his sight.

_And the wolf stood next to Little Red Riding Hood and spoke "Little Red, shouldn't you be home? After all don't you know that you spend enough time with a hunter, you'll gain their scars?"_


	3. Common Rage

Common Rage

He didn't trust the ebony haired girl. Of course he didn't trust anyone, barely trusting his six brothers and only truly trusted Snow White. So when she was traveling the woods with him and stumbled across a girl in a blood red cape slumped over the neck of a black horse. Snow reached out and grabbed the reins stopping the horse in front of Grumpy. "Woah, woah easy there." She said in a soothing voice, getting the horse to calm down. "Here Grumpy take the reins." He took the reins from her hands and watched her lower the girl to the ground. Looking over he noted the young woman seemed soaked to the bone, remembering it had finally stopped raining heavily last night. Her hazel eyes fluttered open briefly looking at him, before turning to Snow. Blinking she reached up towards the woman he trusted and his leader took her hand.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Snow said to the girl, trying to comfort her. Shacking violently, the red caped wearing woman shook her head.

"No…no…r-r-run," violently coughing her other hand gripped Snow's shirt, "stay…stay away…I'll hurt-" With that she slumped backwards, passing out. Reaching out a hand he watched the way Snow's brow furrowed.

"She's running a fever. Help me." The two of them managed to get the girl back onto the horse and Snow leapt on behind her using one arm wrap around the girl's stomach holding her in place, the other hand gripping the reins. "I'm heading back to home. Hopefully, Doc will be able to help her." Flicking the reins, the horse took off, it's hooves thundering against the moist forest ground. He couldn't help but feel the girl was trouble.

A few days later he was leaning against the doorway of the room where they were keeping the girl. Doc said that she had a caught a cold riding out in the storm like she did. He sighed watching Snow White tend to the girl. "She's trouble" Grumpy said in a gruff voice. The woman didn't turn around but still answered him sighing.

"She's sick Grumpy. The only trouble she is, is trying to get her to drink water and have a little broth so she doesn't starve."

"You know what I mean. That was one of the Queen's horses, she's most likely an assassin sent to kill you and bring back your heart. " He pointed out, getting another sigh out of the woman.

"Grumpy you really need to learn not to see assassin's everywhere. " Snow said. Grumpy snorted before replying.

"And you Snow should be more cautious. The Queen will stop at nothing to have you dead." Snow just shook her head. "We'll take care of her until she's better And that is final." She ordered, causing him to grunt but never the less he would obey but he would still hold onto the anger he felt towards this girl and use it to keep guard over her and make sure that Snow White would be safe.

The girl he hated woke up three days later and only for a short while. But it was enough to prove that he was right about her. He watched as Snow was tending to the sick girl when she awoke. Grabbing Snow's wrist she held the struggling woman in place. "Please…get away. She…The Queen, she sent…me…for your…hea-" Each pause was punctuated with a cough before her eyes rolled up and she passed out. Turning to the leader of the band of rebels, he felt his anger grow like a summer wild fire as he growled out his words.

"No dangerous, huh Snow?" Her blue eyes narrowed as she glared at him before speaking.

"Yes, Grumpy you were right. Way to go. Go ask Doc and the others to get some chains and chain her up in here. We'll still take care of her and then question her after she is well, understood?" Nodding, he left the room feeling anger that she was glaring at him with such distain.

A week went by before Grumpy talked to the girl again. He had been put on meal duty and set it down with a slam on the table by the bed. She didn't wince or say anything until he was almost out the door.

"You're angry I'm still alive aren't you?" Grumpy grunted.

"How would you feel if someone was sent to kill one of the few people you like and trust?" The growled words seemed to not affect the girl who looked small in the huge tunic that they had garbed her in. She finally spoke.

"Then your rage would be the same as mine then." The frail looking girl spoke causing his anger to spike towards her.

"You know nothing of what I feel." Grumpy yelled getting no reaction out of the girl.

"No. But you've got rage, and I've got rage, doesn't that make us the same?" She pointed out. Grumbling he left the room and headed to the forest wanting to be around no one for awhile. Three weeks later he found himself watching her as she paced the room, growling and tugging at the chains, muttering to herself. Her hair was flying in different directions and she had taken to biting her nails, making her look like the crazy beggar woman in the village a day's ride away.

"And what has you so antsy?" Whirling to face him, he noticed that her hazel eyes were pure gold and her teeth were slightly sharper.

"Go away tiny man," she growled, showing her canines in a snarl. Grumpy narrowed his eyes and spoke again.

"This is my house and you're a prisoner if you don't remember." Growling she lunged at him, her face transformed into a snarl, fur growing along the side of her face as she struggled against the chains.

"So you're like the Queen then? Haha will you make me your weapon then? Throw me into a hole and kill women who look just like her until it becomes automatic? Well little man, what's wrong wolf girl got your tongue?" She growled in anger, slowly letting her wolfish features disappear. Sighing the young woman gritted her teeth before popping her shoulders back in place. L:ooking up her gold eyes had turn back to hazel causing him to wonder if she was some sort of dark fairy.

"Did the Queen really do that to you?" The girl chuckled darkly before wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Take me and you'll find out." Grumpy didn't blush but rubbed his chin.

"If we were to free you, would you fight against the Queen?" The girl froze staring at him with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"You'd actually free me, wouldn't that be risking the precious Snow White?" She asked.

"If you were a threat, you would've killed Snow the first time you saw her and you know it." He pointed out. "Sides you and I share a common rage."

"Oh and what would that be?" She growled tugging against her chains a bit.

"Why, the darling Queen of course. If we let you go, will you tell us everything you know about her and fight against her?" A wicked smirk adored her face before she replied to him.

"Tiny man, you let me out of these chains, I deliver you her head upon a platter." His grin matched her smirk.

"Then welcome to the team, wolf girl." Grumpy said unbinding her.

"Rose. Rose Red." Rose corrected him holding out a hand.

"Grumpy." He gruffly replied gripping her hand within his own.

_And the woodsman turned to the red caped wearing woman and spoke. "Did you know that people share common rage?" She felt her eyes widen as she shook her head, wondering how anyone could share a rage._

Alright so third piece in the series, not the best but I had to get Red Riding Hood back on the side of good. I also don't own Once Upon a Time, it belongs to ABC/Disney. I'm just playing with them. I'd love to hear reviews but this is just sort of a fun project so if you could give me a little nod if you liked it that would be cool too : )


	4. Eye of the Beholder

Eye of the Beholder

The first time Charming laid eyes on her in her tattered blood red cape, he thought she was lost in the deep woods. Dismounting from his dapple gray horse, he walked forward, the leaves crunching under his black boots tucked dark tan pants. His black vest with long sleeves, trimmed with red were tucked into gloves made of the same material. A white high collar shirt was open slightly to reveal his chest to the air and elements. When he was close enough he called out to the girl getting her attention.

"Excuse me, miss are you lost?" He called out, remembering the lessons on being a prince that his _father_ had given him. She didn't lift her head , keeping her face obscured by the shadow from the cowl of her cape. But she did speak, revealing a soft quiet voice.

"Are you James Charming?" James felt himself nod, gently placing his hand on his sword out of caution. While many knew he was a prince, they only knew of his last name not his first name.

"I am. I'm sorry have we met before?" He was suppose to met someone here to get some information on the Evil Queen the next kingdom over. Charming watched as she raised her head a little, revealing a pale chin and a wolfish smirk.

"No but you best duck." Almost faster than he could follow, her hands moved her cape back, causing it to reveal a blood red long sleeve shirt that covered her hands and bodice of the same color. They reached for black sheathes attached to two tan belts that looped over each other and deep ruby pants that tucked into black boots. He also observed that a sheath for a short sword along with a dagger hung a little below the black sheaths. James followed her order to duck as she pulled out two throwing knives from the black sheaths and let the deadly weapons sing as they flew through the air. He swore that he could fell them as they passed over him before with a dull thud, buried themselves into their targets.

Standing he turned to see two of the Evil Queen's guards dead upon the ground, identical looks of horror on their faces as their hands clutched at the knives.

"I did-" She walked forward slowly with the grace of a wolf finishing off its prey. He pulled out his sword facing her, before he spoke his demands. "Who are you? Don't come any closer." She growled lifting her head enough to stare at him with gold eyes.

"If I wanted you dead Charming, I would've let them kill you. Now put that away before you get hurt and I really don't want another lecture from Snow." His eyes widened as he put away his sword.

"You know Snow? How is she?" Ever since Abigail had died in an tragic riding accident, he had searched for Snow White, trying to see if she still held a place for him in her heart. The girl raised an eyebrow as she brushed past him, searching the corpses for any usable information.

"She is fine. And that's all I'll say until we are in a secure location. Just know this Charming, these corpses," she nudged one with her boot, "means the Queen is after your kingdom. You'd best do well to ally with those who want her dead as well." Walking away she returned leading two black horses leaping up on the back of one.

"Now do you want to save your land and life? If so you best follow me," She told him, gripping the reins tightly.

"I was suppose to meet someone though, someone who sent me a message saying they had information on the Evil Queen." James stated, feeling very confused at the turn of events. The hooded girl laughed causing her hood to fall back revealing long ebony hair in a warrior knot.

"Ah, that was good. I'm the one who sent you the message. Now get on that horse or take your chances in the forest." She growled causing him to hasten to his horse. As soon as his body was mounted on the saddle, her horse reared back before she screamed a ha, and took off in a gallop. He cursed and followed after her, wondering just what this girl was.

The second time James found himself laying eyes on Rose Red, he thought she was nothing more than a spy. He was walking with Snow in the forest, the two making up for lost time. His hand gently held hers as they rested against a trunk of a tree, his arms holding her as she leaned against his chest. Charming whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh and snuggle into him further. Blue eyes caught sight of a familiar blood red cloak causing him to groan.

"Sweetheart what is it?" Snow asked, reaching up to touch his cheek with her pale hand. He sighed trying to say this without making the woman he loved mad at him.

"It seems Rose Red can't keep her nose out of our business." James replied causing his love to sigh and stand up.

"Well, let's go see why she followed us out here." The woman reached down her hand towards him and he grasped it as he stood up before quickly pulling her into him and met his lips with hers.

"I love you." He told her and everything around them as he pulled away. She smiled before kissing him again and pulled back. "And, I love you as well." The two of them walked hand in hand to were Rose Red was and as their footsteps took them closer, they heard the sound of a scream that was cut off by the shinking noise of steel. Charming took off in a run, pulling off a sword and making it to Rose first.

"Rose!" He screamed causing the younger woman to turn to him. Her hazel eyes had shifted to gold and there was a smear of blood along her chin along with a splatter that covered both of her eyes and nose. On the ground were a group of ten guards of the Evil Queen, some missing limbs and others breathing their last. When Snow arrived on scene, she gasped at the sight of her friend covered in blood and rushed over to her, looking for wounds, despite the fact Rose had yet to put away her weapons. He could see that blood was traveling along their edges, before drops fell off at the tips creating a small puddle upon the dying leaves.

"It's not mine." She rasped out to Snow, who stopped checking for wounds before hugging the younger woman. He could see the flash of panic and uncertainty upon the wolf girl's face (although he hadn't learned about that side of her yet, as he looked back) as his love hugged her. Her gold eyes seemed dead as they held his blue ones as she spoke again.

"They were gonna kill you, so I stopped them. They wouldn't stop until I stopped them." For some reason the words made him shiver as he took in the sight of carnage around him all caused by this girl.

The third time he saw her, he thought that she was as human as Snow or himself. However as he was leaving the cottage were Snow resided, a mournful howl rattled him deep in his bones. Pulling out his sword, he slowly walked through the forest awaiting an attack from whatever had made the howl His boots made little noise as he neared the place the howl had originated from. The sight he saw caused him to gasp in shock. There on a rock that stood over the lake was Rose Red, but yet it wasn't Rose Red. In her placed was a human like creature with large powerful hind legs that ended in paws that had wicked looking paws. Black fur covered every inch and a long thick tale that curled around one of the back legs.

It's hands were almost elegant in their length and tipped with a set of wicked looking claws and it tilted the head back, with a full muzzle opened and howling while wolf like ears pressed against its skull. James could see a small trail of silver tears flowing down its face.

"Granny, I'm sorry. " The voice was slightly warped but he could tell that it was still Rose.

"Rose?" He gently called out, causing her golden eyes to met his before she ran away in terror, howling all the way.

The fourth time he looked at her, he thought that she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. They were patrolling the forest together a week after the lake incident as he had dubbed it. They had spent the first hour in silence and she finally broke it.

"I'm going up a head. I'll be back in a bit." With that she dashed off, leaving him to sigh. All he wanted to do was apologize on intruding upon something that was obviously private but the young woman kept avoiding him every chance that she got. Sighing he continued to patrol, when he heard the sound of hooves. Turning around he barely had a chance to roll away from an attack of the sword aiming for where his chest had been. Standing up, he found himself surrounded by a group of fifteen soldiers all leering at him, their black armor somehow gleaming in the sunlight. He knew that he would lucky to come out of this mortally wounded. Gripping his sword tightly he pulled it out, facing his attackers.

"Well, come on!" He roared, waiting. James didn't have to wait long as five of them rushed at him. He ducked under a thrust before slashing with his sword, splitting the man in two. Twirling, steel clashed against steel as he blocked a strike meant to take his head away from his shoulders. Pushing it away with a grunt he was able to swing his sword in time to separate the man's head from his neck. Soon his attackers put him on the defensive and he was barely able to dodge the blows as steel continued to ring against steal. Finally a blow from another sword knocked his out of his hand and sent him to the ground. Out of the fifteen that attacked him, the seven left were quickly advancing upon him. Closing his eyes, James center his last thoughts upon the mother and farm he had left behind along with an outlaw princess.

A loud roar made him open his eyes as he saw Rose in her beast form again standing over him. With a single swipe of her arm, she sent one solider flying back into a tree with a sickening crack. Twirling around a low feral growl came out of her muzzle that was bared in a snarl , taking in the six remain opponents. It was over in a matter of seconds as her claws flashed in the sun light as the men's screams died in their throats as they were throw to the ground with little mercy.

Finally it was all over as she gave a great howl and began to shift back. He stared at her tattered clothes that barely managed to cover her frame, which he noted were decorated with battle scars , the likes of which he had seen on few people. She smiled at him, her eyes returning to their normal hazel and held out a hand to him. He took it and stood up.

"I thought-"

"That I hated you? No, I was..upset that you saw me like that. That form…being Tala….it's a source of great shame and my price for foolishly thinking that magic had no great risks or costs with it. Now come on, Snow is cooking her rabbit stew and I don't want to miss it." She stated as Rose headed back to the cottage. James watched her walk away, with the tattered blood red cloak and couldn't help but think that for the fifth time he had seen her, that he might have seen the true Rose Red.

"_But my mother told me to stay away from you and your kind, for you are evil." The girl told the wolf as he chuckled at her. _

"_Ah but Red, remember evil is in the eye of the beholder. "_

* * *

><p>Ah longest piece yet. Anyway Prince Charming yay! Fight scenes whoot! I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters, I do however own this storyline and the words used to write it.<p>

If you review great, if not, yeah I'll be sad but eh, in reality I'm just writing this cause we need more Ruby and Red Riding Hood fics that don't have her sleeping with every guy in Storybrooke.


	5. Caring Hands

Caring Hands

From the time she could remember, her hands had always tried to take care of others, be them animal or human. In her heart she wanted desperately to fix the world and tried to do it with her hands. Her father would take her upon his knee, ticking her cheek with his scruffy beard as he kissed it, telling her what a kind hearted princess she was. As she grew older, Snow White never lost the habit for caring for other creatures and beings. So when she was walking through the forest with Grumpy and saw a rider wearing a blood red cape slumped over the neck of a black horse, her heart over ruled her caution. First calming the horse, she gently lowered the rider to the ground. The cloak that covered the now identified young woman was wet to the touch as if she had been riding in the storms that plagued the whole forest the past three days. Her hands gently moved across the other woman trying to find some sort of identification.

She barely contained her startled gasp as the woman, _actually she was really just barely a woman, more of a girl than anything,_ she thought, marveling at the golden eyes that changed back to hazel. It was easy to see that she was frightened as she looked about before reaching up a hand towards her. Gently she grasped it giving it a small squeeze, shocked by how icy it felt. "It's alright, you're safe now." Snow said gently hoping to comfort the girl. She watched as the other shook her head, shaking violently from how cold she was. A slender hand gripped her shirt as the red cape wearing girl spoke.

""No…no…r-r-run," violently coughing her other hand gripped Snow's shirt tighter, causing her some discomfort as it caught the necklace of dark fairy dust she was wearing. "stay…stay away…I'll hurt-" With that she slumped backwards, passing out upon the moist forest floor. Frowning she gently placed her hand on the cape wearing girl's forehead, her frown becoming greater as the skin under hers felt like fire.

"She's running a fever. Help me." She ordered Grumpy, and the two of them managed to get the girl sitting in front of the saddle. Snow leapt up behind her, sitting in the saddle and wrapping an arm around the other's waist to hold her in place. Her other hands gripped the reins tightly. "I'm heading back to home. Hopefully, Doc will be able to help her." Flicking the reins, the horse took off, it's hooves thundering against the moist forest ground. Clutching the girl tightly, she prayed that Doc would be able to help her.

Over the next few days, Snow tended to the girl carefully, trying to help keep the fever down. Doc said it might be some form of pneumonia or some other related disease from riding in that storm. She managed to change the girl into a long white dress that hung off her slender frame on the first day that she was here. Snow had to leave the room afterwards, crying over the multitude of scars all over the young woman's body. She had noticed a single brand upon her right shoulder, the crest of the Evil Queen. And she couldn't help but wonder why the Queen had tortured this girl.

Snow sat in a chair next to the bed, holding the girl's hand when she had nightmares, gently stroking her hair with her other hand, trying to calm her. It seemed to work, except she kept muttering something over in her sleep about Granny, and stop. Other times, the girl would wake briefly, long enough for her to be terrified, begging Snow White to not hurt her, that she would follow her orders. Every time she would calm her down, make her drink water and a bit of broth before the girl would pass out again, falling back into the clutches of the fever dreams.

It was the third day that the sick girl was there, that Grumpy awoke an old fear within her. She was annoyed with Grumpy always seeing spies behind every corner and said so.

"She's sick Grumpy. The only trouble she is, is trying to get her to drink water and have a little broth so she doesn't starve." Snow answered him not looking towards him.

""You know what I mean. That was one of the Queen's horses, she's most likely an assassin sent to kill you and bring back your heart. " He pointed out, getting another sigh out of the woman.

"Grumpy you really need to learn not to see assassin's everywhere. " Snow said. Grumpy snorted before replying.

"And you Snow should be more cautious. The Queen will stop at nothing to have you dead." Snow just shook her head. "We'll take care of her until she's better And that is final." She ordered, causing him to grunt before he left. Sighing, she reached over to a small bowl next to her on a table, pulling out a cold cloth and used it to dab the girl's face, wondering who she was and if her friend was right about her. It was three days after that he would be proven right. As usual Snow was sitting beside the girl wondering if the fever would break soon.

The girl awoke coughing and Snow reached out to help her sit up. A slender hand captured her wrist, keeping it in place. Before she had a chance to speak, the girl spoke. "Please…get away. She…The Queen, she sent…me…for your…hea-" Each pause was punctuated with a cough before her eyes rolled up and she passed out., her breathing slightly labored. When Grumpy spoke about being right, she laid into him, hoping her anger made the point clear how much she hated ordering the girl to be chained up.

She wasn't able to talk to the girl until a week later, as she was on a mission to try to kill the Queen. Instead she had met James Charming instead, and couldn't get her mind off of him. Grumpy had told her the girl was willing to betray the Queen. Slowly entering the room, she knocked on the door frame to alert the chained girl to her presence. The girl stopped pacing, chains clanking as she turned to face Snow, noting that her eyes were a mix between gold and hazel.

"You, you were the one who tended to me. And the one I was sent to kill." Snow said nothing for a moment before speaking.

"So why didn't you kill me?" The question hung in the air as the girl paced again before stopping at the window, looking out as she replied.

"Because I never asked for this. She forced me to stand in an area, kill women who looked like you. I didn't want too. I never-" A small sob like sound came out of the girl's mouth before she shuddered, taking a breath. "I'll tell you everything you want to know about me, her, and her plans if you let me go. All I ask is you let me help take her down." Snow pulled up a chair and sat across from the girl not minding that her back was to her.

"Tell me everything." And so the girl did. She told her of the deal, her training, and the Queen's plans to take over the whole of the land. And all throughout the story Snow wanted nothing more than to cradle Rose into her and make it all better. The months following passed quickly as Rose helped take out more and more of the Queen's forces and helping Snow make the resistance grow stronger.

The first time she hugged Rose was the first time she realized how broken the girl was. It was a quiet day between her and Charming, the two of them resting under a tree, sharing kisses and I love yous in the autumn air. Charming pointed out that Rose had followed them into their clearing, causing her to smile. Ever since she had freed the young girl from her chains and finished nursing her back to health, the fighter followed her around, playing body guard. Snow brushed it off most of the time and it rarely bothered her. Perhaps she followed them here to deliver some news about the Queen.

"Well then let's go see what she wants." Standing up, she helped James up, and enjoyed the spontaneous kiss and I love you that had come with it. Standing on the tips of her toes a bit, she kissed him back. "I love you too." The two of them walked to where Charming had seen Rose Red and heard the sound of a scream cut off by the sound of steel cutting off. He let go of her hand, charging ahead with his sword. Snow cursed herself for leaving her sword and dagger back at the cottage and finally caught up to him. She gasped at the sight of Rose, covered in blood, with blood covering her face. Rushing over her hands began to ghost over her friend, trying to find evidence of a wound.

"It's not mine." The rasped words stopped her hands from searching for anymore wounds. Looking she noticed the corpses on the ground missing limbs and the dying men, gasping in agony. Her eyes noticed the dead look in her friend's gold orbs and reacted on instinct. Snow hugged the other girl tightly, feeling her stiffen and speak.

"They wouldn't stop. They wouldn't stop until I stopped them."Snow continued to hug the other girl tightly, saying nothing and letting a single tear roll down her cheek. That night Rose had nightmares and once again, she was there to sit by the broken girl's side and tell her that she was safe and the Queen couldn't hurt her again.

A month later she watched as Charming and Rose were walking back to the cottage, the latter leaning on the former. Rushing out, she ran to the two of them, taking Rose's other arm around her shoulder and helping to support the girl's weight.

"What happened?" She asked, hearing Rose's dark chuckle. "Nice to see you too Snow." Snow frowned as she noticed a large gash across her chest.

"I was ambushed while we were patrolling. She saved me, taking them all out in a few blows as Tala but one managed to hit her." She looked at the wolf girl who just smiled at her.

"Guess I'm getting sloppy huh?" With that she passed out, leaving both Snow and Charming to drag her into the cottage. It was sunset when Rose finally awoke to her wrapping up the wound.

"Snow? Wha-"

"Shh, you got hurt and Charming helped get you back here. Doc finally finished sewing you up a little while ago and I'm almost finish bandaging you up." She watched as the girl nodded looking down at her bandaged hands.

"I don't remember-" Snow already had an answer before the question was finished. "Your hands were cut up. Doc thought it was from when you ran as Tala in the forest." The hands bundled into fists at the mention of her other side. Snow sighed before covering one of the fists with both of her hands having finished bandaging the chest wound.

"I hate that she's apart of me." Rose said. "I killed-I 've hurt so many because of her. I just…I want to die." The words were said slowly but had the impact of if they had been shouted. She looked up to see tears falling down Rose's face. Reacting on instinct she used a hand to wipe away some of the tears before pulling her into a hug, placing her chin on top of the head of ebony locks. Humming, she used one hand to rub comforting circles upon the young girl's back as she let out more tears and sobs.

A week later Snow was returning home from the market, the tan cape she wore had its cowl up to cover her face. She carried two full baskets along with a satchel of .meat and cheese on her back. As she was entering the yard of the cottage, the baskets were taken from her hand. Pulling back her hood, she smiled at Rose who was holding up the baskets.

"Got enough food?" Rose asked as they entered the house causing her to laugh. "Well with how much the seven brothers eat along with Charming when he visits, I just want to make sure we don't run out." Snow replied as she put the food away as Rose watched. Finally when she was finished, the wolf girl walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She smiled and hugged back, happy that her friend finally trusted her enough to show her how much she cared.

_And the snow maiden held the broken and bloody hands of the girl in the red cape, gently bandaging them with caring hands while the charming prince stood guard, ready to attack any wolves that might prey near by._


	6. To Kill A Dragon

To Kill A Dragon

From the time she was small all she ever really wanted was order in the world. She wouldn't know that later in life, the tools she used to try and create order through revenge would be the ones to destroy her order. Watching her world descend into chaos when both her parents died Adriana knew that her life would never be the same and vowed to keep it in order as much as she could. And she did. She became Queen of the small land her parents had left behind, ruling in fairness and seeing that all citizens obeyed the laws. If one didn't then her guards handled the rest. She was fair in the punishments and not without compassion, recalling the time a man was hungry and had no money to feed his family. In return, she made him and his family part of her staff, assuring that they were able to eat and have a place to stay.

No, she wasn't born the evil queen but she was created to be. Adriana remembered when she met Leopold and fell in love. She was only twenty at the time; he was twenty eight and had a small daughter from a marriage to a dead wife who died suddenly two years earlier. He was kind and handsome, everything that she had ever wanted in a man. Leopold said he loved her too, the sparkle in his eyes seemed so real, but looking back she realized all he saw her as was someone to help take care of his precious Snow. Once they were married she would come to realize this terrible truth.

Adriana tried to be a mother to Snow, tried to show her love and affection, for in truth the moment she laid eyes on her, it felt as if Snow had been her child she had given birth to. But in her grief for her lost mother, Snow withdrew from the love she gave and stealing whatever attention Leopold had for her. It wasn't until four years into the marriage she was finally carrying his offspring when she finally began to desire Snow's death. After telling her husband the news, Snow came to her, a teenager now with haughty airs and a snide sneer upon her face. "I hope it dies." Saying that she turned away, causing Adriana to wonder what she had done wrong to make Snow so cold to her. It was a few weeks later when she awoke with a pain in her stomach and blood soaked sheets. Hours later a doctor left, saying that she could no longer carry child. With that her husband withdrew from her more and more until he focused solely on little Snow White. And it was from the moment she woke, that she planned and plotted Snow White's death in revenge for losing her husband's love and her unborn child.

So she waited and planned. Playing the part of a loving step mother, nursing her ailing husband, but secretly feeding him small amounts of poison to hasten his demise. However, her plan to kill Snow White once her father was dead hit a snag with The Huntsman and his foolish heart. But Rumpelstilskin was able to savage her plans for the girl's death. Looking down at the coughing girl covered in a tattered red cape, she was not impressed and said show. However, when she tried to attack her, showing somewhat wolfish features and was brutally put down by her guards she knew that the girl was the perfect weapon.

The first night they brought her back to the castle, she went to the dungeon where the weapon was kept. Her boots echoed against the stone halls before Adriana made it to where the girl was chained to the floor, struggling to get free. "Enough, you'll never break those chains, they are made from the bones of dragons. " She arched an eyebrow as the girl continue to struggle, fur beginning to sprout from her skin. Strolling forward her hand raised itself before connecting with the girl's cheek causing the echo of the slap to carry.

"Now, you'll listen to me pet, and you'll do everything I say. If I order you to grovel, you'll lick the bottom of my boots and be grateful for it. If I order you to kill, I expect you to bring the corpse to me in pieces, do you understand?" She asked. Her answer was a glob of blood spat at her landing under her right eye.

"Go fuck yourself." The girl chuckled before yelping in pain. With her magic, Adriana summoned a whip made of braided black leather and used it to hit the girl's stomach.

"Now pet, that's no way to answer me. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you." By the time she was finished there was blood dripping from her new weapon and the whip used to punish her with had a small puddle of blood under it. Turning to her guards she sneered as the whip vanished as quickly as it came. "Take her to her cell and then bring her to the Huntsman tomorrow and tell him to make her as cold and emotionless as any hunter can be." The next day it took the Queen a tight squeeze of the Huntsman's heart to remind him who was in charge.

As the year past, Adriana took pleasure in breaking down the girl's spirit using various methods. Some ranged from beatings, others were sending in live practice targets that look like Snow White. Her favorites had to do with forcing the girl to use her beast half, or taking away the final shred of dignity by sending the soon to be assassin to her chambers and take the one thing she was meant to give to her lover. Or forcing the girl to please her, in reality she switched between the three unable to find a true favorite that she could do over and over again. Finally once the year was up, the Evil Queen looked at her weapon, dressed in blood red and black, was she truly pleased with how the forging of her weapon turned out. Calling her away from her pet, she forced her to kneel and smirked that it was done with no resistance.

"Go and bring me back the corpse of Snow White. Don't return until you have her heart in yours hands. Understand?"

"Yes, my queen." The assassin replied before rising.

"Good, go to the stables and take one of the steeds there. Do not fail me." She ordered getting a swift bow in return. When three months had passed and one of her guards returned from an patrol, covered in long wicked gashes and missing an eye, she knew that her assassin was lost to her. However, Adriana was nothing if patient when it came to Snow White. For now she would shift her gaze towards the lands ruled by the Charming's, and make their kingdom hers. After all if the Charming's were using a political marriage to keep their country afloat then it was time for someone else to make sure that order was kept. She would start by sending in a few spies to spread tales of her kingdom and off the good she did in it and how no one ever went hungry or wanted for much.

It took her over a year but she finally was able to destroy Snow White. A few apples from her apple tree, a spell crafted from her own dark heart, and a simple glamour to hide who she was, and Snow lay dead in her glass coffin. Smirking she walked through her castle, about to hum in happiness that the pest that had wrecked her plans for order (and a chance at love and motherhood she would only admit that when sleep had almost claimed her) was finally dead. A servant rushing towards her carried the news that would set her on the path to curse everyone but herself.

"Majesty! The rebellion, it's here!" He would've said more but the sounds of battle reached her ears as the walls of her castle shook from an attack. Turning to the servant she spoke. "Evacuate everyone who can't fight. The guards and I will handle the intruders. Go!" Adriana barked and didn't look back as her footsteps echoed in the halls as she hurried. By the time she reached the balcony overlooking the courtyard, it was filled to the brim with shouts of dying men and sounds of battle as swords screamed through the air while men lay upon the cold ground breathing their last. Her dark brown eyes narrowed as a flash of red was seen on the battle field, a deadly storm of steel and skill destroying her forces.

Using her magic, her form became nothing more than black mist that settled on the blood stained earth, reforming her in her outfit that she had met her weapon in, all black and holding a wicked looking sword in her right hand, lightening and darkness mixing around her right. One of the rebels came at her and soon ended up with her sword through his gut. Tearing it out she narrowed her eyes as she watched another solider that belong to her ranks died at the hands of the rebels. She sent a blast of magic out towards a group of rebels, completely destroying them.

A roar of anger that would normally send others running in fear had her looking up seeing her former assassin in red, in the air barring down upon her, short sword and dagger raised in an attack. Her body moved and used the sword to block the attack, the shockwave reverberating through her arms and chest.

"Tala, how lovely to see you again." She purred as she dodged another swipe.

"My name is Rose! Rose Red! Remember it for it will be the name you'll curse as you enter hell!" Rose yelled back, launching another attack that was blocked. She felt a boot hitting her gut and flew back into a hallway, her body bouncing on the floor like a skipped rock. Her sword blocked another savage attack, golden eyes piercing her own.

"You killed her." Ah so that was the reason for the anger. Always about Snow, Adriana thought in anger as she was able to knick Rose with the sword.

"And I'd do it again and you would be the one to rip her heart out for me." Adriana sneered as Rose's eyes narrowed in anger, making them look like liquid gold.

"Guess I'll be killing you for both of us." The assassin replied blocking the Queen's attack before launching her own. Adriana felt her body dance out of the way of the spinning attack of the dual blades before launching a concentrated blast of magic. Her eyes watched as Rose jumped in the air twisting over the magic and blocked the sword strike aimed at her head. Adriana growled as she attacked again trying to hit the girl who danced out of her reach. Soon the two of them ended up on a balcony high above the court yard. With her sword, she launched an attack that knocked the short sword out of the girl's hand. The look of fear in Rose's eyes was what she wanted to see as the girl attempted to attack with her dagger. A swift counter attack knocked it across the tile of the balcony and she put the tip of the sword against Rose's throat.

"Any last words?" Her tone was pointed, honed to the razor edge much like the sword tip pressed against the girl's throat that caused a single drop of ruby blood to roll down her pale throat. Rose chuckled, glaring defiantly up at Adriana.

"Yeah, fuck you!" A glob of spit hit her cheek and she couldn't help but be struck by the strange sense of déjà vu. Her grip on the sword tightened and she pulled it behind her, ready to lop off Rose Red's pretty little head. However, the sound of steel burying itself in her flesh along with her own gasp of pain caused her to drop the sword, it's clanging against the tile seemed to silence everything else. Looking down she noticed that Rose's left hand was gripping her neck, pulling down her head while her right hand was holding a small hunting dagger, pushing it into her abdomen. Somehow she was now against the balcony railing, shuddering as pain coursed through her body.

"Any last words, your highness?" The assassin in red taunted as she twisted the knife a little, causing a scream of pain to issue from her dark red painted lips.

"Yeah…" She managed to choke out, smirking as she whispered into Rose's ear. "Fuck you." With that Rose yanked the knife out and let go, causing her to fall through the air. Closing her eyes, she could feel her body turn into mist as she blacked out from her blood lost. Hours later, she would awake in the remains of her castle, the pain of someone tending her wounds coaxing her back into the world of the living. Groaning she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a small room, candles providing a dim light for her to see by. Her eyes rested up the man who had tended to her since she was a small child, a father to her where her father had been too busy running the land she would inherit from her parent's _untimely_ death.

"Henry?" Adriana whispered, unable to get anymore out before another groan of pain past through her lips.

"Shush, go back to sleep your majesty. You'll be as good as new in no time." Hearing his voice she allowed herself to fall back into darkness. But not before swearing to get revenge upon everyone especially Rose Red. The girl would have to be taught that someone like herself was not that easy to betray and then almost kill.

_The dragon laughed at the girl in the red armor before growling its reply, ignoring the sword through its heart. _

"_Foolish girl, do you not know we dragons are not easily killed?"_

* * *

><p><em>Oh what have I done. <em>

_I see Regina giving me her bitch please face I will end you. _

_Oh well I regret nothing!_

_I also don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. I only own this story line. _


End file.
